GTA San Andreas Cheats (PC)
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (abbreviated as GTA San Andreas) is 2004 game developed by Rockstar North. Playing the game is always very interesting, but sometimes it seems that cheats arise the actual climax. Many people are fully depended on it. There are cheats on foot, on vehicles etc. Some of the cheats are listed below. Type the cheats while playing the game, and do not pause the game. Cheats Weapons, Health, Armor & Money LXGIWYL = Weapon Set 1, Thug's Tools PROFESSIONALSKIT = Weapon Set 2, Professional Tools UZUMYMW = Weapon Set 3, Nutter Tools HESOYAM = Health, Armor, $250k BAGUVIX = Semi-Infinite Health CVWKXAM = Infinite Oxygen ANOSEONGLASS = Adrenaline Mode FULLCLIP = Infinite Ammo, No Reload Police, Stats & Gangs TURNUPTHEHEAT = Increase Wanted Level Two Stars TURNDOWNTHEHEAT = Clear Wanted Level BTCDBCB = Fat BUFFMEUP = Max Muscle KVGYZQK = Skinny AEZAKMI = Never Wanted BRINGITON = Six Star Wanted Level WORSHIPME = Max Respect HELLOLADIES = Max Sex Appeal VKYPQCF = Max Stamina PROFESSIONALKILLER = Hitman In All Weapon Stats NATURALTALENT = Max All Vehicle Skill Stats Spawning Objects AIWPRTON = Spawn Rhino OLDSPEEDDEMON = Spawn Bloodring Banger JQNTDMH = Spawn Rancher VROCKPOKEY = Spawn Racecar VPJTQWV = Spawn Racecar WHERESTHEFUNERAL = Spawn Romero CELEBRITYSTATUS = Spawn Stretch TRUEGRIME = Spawn Trashmaster RZHSUEW = Spawn Caddy JUMPJET = Spawn Hydra KGGGDKP = Spawn Vortex Hovercraft AIYPWZQP = Have Parachute ROCKETMAN = Have Jetpack OHDUDE = Spawn Hunter FOURWHEELFUN = Spawn Quad AMOMHRER = Spawn Tanker Truck ITSALLBULL = Spawn Dozer FLYINGTOSTUNT = Spawn Stunt Plane MONSTERMASH = Spawn Monster Vehicles CPKTNWT = Blow Up All Cars WHEELSONLYPLEASE = Invisible car STICKLIKEGLUE = Perfect Handling ZEIIVG = All green lights YLTEICZ = Aggressive Drivers LLQPFBN = Pink traffic IOWDLAC = Black traffic FLYINGFISH = Boats fly EVERYONEISPOOR = Traffic is Cheap Cars EVERYONEISRICH = Traffic is Fast Cars CHITTYCHITTYBANGBANG = Cars Fly JCNRUAD = Smash n' Boom SPEEDFREAK = All Cars Have Nitro BUBBLECARS = Cars Float Away When Hit OUIQDMW = Free Aim While Driving GHOSTTOWN = Reduced Traffic FVTMNBZ = Traffic is Country Vehicles BMTPWHR = Country Vehicles and Peds, Get Born 2 Truck Outfit Gameplay SPEEDITUP = Faster Gameplay SLOWITDOWN = Slower Gameplay AJLOJYQY = Peds Attack Each Other, Get Golf Club BAGOWPG = Have a bounty on your head FOOOXFT = Everyone is armed GOODBYECRUELWORLD = Suicide BLUESUEDESHOES = Elvis is Everywhere BGLUAWML = Peds Attack You With Weapons, Rocket Launcher LIFESABEACH= Beach Party ONLYHOMIESALLOWED = Gang Members Everywhere BIFBUZZ = Gangs Control the Streets NINJATOWN = Ninja Theme BEKKNQV = Slut Magnet CJPHONEHOME = Huge Bunny Hop KANGAROO = Mega Jump STATEOFEMERGENCY = Riot Mode CRAZYTOWN = Funhouse Theme SJMAHPE = Recruit Anyone (9mm) ROCKETMAYHEM = Recruit Anyone (Rockets) Weather & Time PLEASANTLYWARM = Sunny Weather TOODAMNHOT = Very Sunny Weather ALNSFMZO = Overcast Weather AUIFRVQS = Rainy Weather CFVFGMJ = Foggy Weather YSOHNUL = Faster Clock NIGHTPROWLER = Always Midnight OFVIAC = Orange Sky 21:00 SCOTTISHSUMMER = Thunderstorm CWJXUOC = Sandstorm Category:Cheats